Hunters on Olympus
by Ivy Tides
Summary: Percy and his friends thought that life had finally calmed down after defeating Gaea but when two brothers and an angel show up in New York claiming to be Hunters well, things get a little bit more supernatural.
1. Something's Brewing in the Big Apple

"Whaddya got Sammy?"

It was just another day in the life of the fabulous Winchesters. Well fabulous was a complete overstatement, since there was nothing fabulous about the dank black and red checkered motel room they had been living in for the past three days. There was nothing remotely glamourous about the weird dark brown stain that covered most of the floor or that unusual urine and chocolate smell eminating from the luxurious mini fridge within the room.

Dean Winchester, the older of the Winchester brothers sat on the bed, his feet propped up on the foot board with a massive Styrofoam container of Sweet Garlic chicken wings open beside him. Man, he had to admit that the diner down the block had some of the best food he had ever eaten, despite its shoddy apearance and lackluster quality ingredients.

"There are some weird things happening in New York City, weird sightings and stuff." Sam stated shuffling news paper clippings and a few printed news articles he had found while surfing the Interwebs.

"Yeah so? It's New York, its like weird sightings mecha." Dean grumbled, his mouth full of sticky sweet, garlicky chicken. He swiped a hand across his mouth and dropped the fleshless bone back into the container and picked up another wing.

"Thats not the weird part. The weird part is that people have been seeing kids running around with unusual weapons and there has been strange weather patterns around the New York City area. But heres where it gets interesting, there has been a history of weird unexplanable things happening in this city." Sam flicked through the pages, without taking a breath.

He hunted through a pile of stacked papers looking for that one piece of paper that ha convinced him of New York being on the supernatural spectrum.

"But get this Dean, there was an eyewitness account from a few years back from some girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare saying that some crazed boy with a and I quote "bronze sword, like the one from the Greek artifacts in the Natural History Museum.". Dean, do you know what this means?" Sam turned around and found his brother with a face full of meat, light brown sauce and a couple of scallion pieces all adhered to his face.

"Yeah some kid saw another kid pretending to be Paris. So what Sammy?" Dean sucked at the little crook of a chicken wing.

"But Dean you don't understand. There have been multiple sightings of strange things happening in New York, the strangest being that hundreds of people have been reported walking down into this strawberry field only to find themselves on top of some strange hill with their clothes smoldering. One person even had some hide of scale attached to his clothing." Sam pulled a picture from out of his seemingly ever growing stack of papers and held it up in front of Dean.

The picture held the image of a scale, a palm sized golden scale. It's rounded edge glinted in the picture. Dean leaned in and squinted at the picture, his hands reaching for a pile of napkins that were stashed beside his container.

"Sam elighten me, what is that?" Dean wiped his fingers off of on the previously clean paper napkins.

"It's a dragon scale. More importantly it's a Greek dragon scale. Bobby sent me some files on Greek dragons and the only real dragon that's mentioned is the one that guards the garden of the Hesperides. The Hesperides were nymphs, daughters of the god Atlas and keeper of the Golden Apples. Gift to Hera on her wedding day. Dean we are dealing with a serious god problem in New York." Sam looked at Dean expectantly, wiating for some kind of reaction.

They had faced gods before, hell they had even faced a Titan and they were more than able to destroy a couple of gods if need be.

"Okay Sam, you got me. Lets check out New York." Dean burped and leaned back into the bed.

"We should pay attention to the area where the strawberry fields are and talk to the witnesses." Dean nodded as he closed his eyes.

Dean drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the last time he faced off against a god dancing in his mind. Hopefully this time he would be able to stay away from that insane lightning toting Zeus and his crazy kids.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well its my first ever crossover, please tell me how i did with the characterization of dean and sam. Um yeah well if you read this than thanks and please R & R**


	2. Mrs Jackson ft (ms) Loco

"So ma'am tell us exactly what happened after you walked down into that field of strawberries." Dean inquired as he squirmed a little from within his self-entitled monkey suit.

"I already told the police this story, don't you guys have it on record?" asked the dark haired woman sitting on the couch in front of Dean. Her eyes were shifty, flickering from Sam to Dean and back again.

They as per usual were role playing under the guise of FBI agents investigating the eye witnesses that had had weird experiences when dealing with the strawberry fields.

"Yeah well you know how the local cops get when the FBI start poking their nose into their affairs. Gets them really on edge. Won't let us see a damn thing." Dean leaned forward and smiled in a somewhat charming manner at the witness.

A handsome smile usually got Dean what he wanted, and if not then a wink did the trick. Dean had what you would call a way with women. Heck Dean Winchester could probably charm the pants off of a rock if he tried hard enough. He had this rugged-but-sad look about him that just screamed 'I may look tough but really I just need a little love'.

The witness, a Ms. Alberden simply looked Dean up and down and smirked in a way that read your-cute-act-work-on-me. She crossed her arms over her chest, the grey cotton cloth wrinkling even more as she moved.

"I'm sorry what division of the FBI are you from?"

"The X-Files lady. Now are you gonna answer our questions or not?" Dean snarled. Her wariness and endless avoidance of their questions were beginning to encroach upon his nerves.

"Ah what my partner means is that we don't mean to pry but we really need this information if we are ever going to be able to persecute the people who did the heinous thing to you." Sam smiled and gave his signature nervous chuckle as he did whenever his older brother got testy with a witness.

Ms. Alberden looked at Sam and sighed.

"Okay. I was taking a run on the Long Island Sound and I took a break. Like a rest stop on my run. I'm training for a marathon, a really long one. It's pretty strenuous since it involves a lot long straight paths but also it has a few hills. After I took my break I saw that there was this piece of flat land and then a massive hill in front of me and I decided to run that. Y'know good practice." She took a sip of coffee from a delicate bone china cup she had laid out beforehand.

"So I did run it and I ran down the hill into the strawberry fields I saw below the hills. And that's when I blacked out. One moment I was running in strawberry fields the next I was back on top of the hill and my running gear was burned off. I had burns on my arms and on my legs. That's what I told the police and that is all I remember."

Dean scribbled down notes as she talked, trying to take down every word she said. These notes may or may not come in handy later on when Sam did his nerdy research thing.

"And do you remember seeing a large lizard or something you can explain? Like say for instance a dragon or maybe a nymph?" Sam leaned in as he asked the question.

Alberden leaned back in her chair and squinted at Sam.

"What kind of question is that? Do you…You think I'm crazy don't you?" the young (ish) woman in front of them gasped, realization flooding her eyes.

"What, no! No not at all. Ma'am these are just standard questions. We try and ask for every possibility however improbable." Dean assured her.

He however did think that she could possibly be a few gallons short of a tank of oil. Something about her just didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was the way her left eye didn't quite look at you but kind of around you that gave Dean the chills.

Soon their conversation began ending. Well it was more along the lines of Sam just sat there awkwardly looking around the apartment, and the woman was getting less subtle about her hints telling them to leave. They got up and said their thanks and left the apartment.

"Well Sam, where to next?" Dean asked as both of the brothers piled into their beloved Chevy Impala.

"We have five more credible witnesses to see as well as the Rachel Elizabeth Dare girl and a.." Sam trailed off as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"Mrs. Sally Jackson." Sam read.

"Whoa whoa this is the first time I've heard of Sally Jackson. Who is she?" Dean looked at same a frown gracing his face.

"She is a woman whose husband went missing mysteriously. This happened after her husband launched a nationwide attempt to find her son, his stepson Perseus Jackson. This Percy was accused of kidnapping his mother after their vacation went awry." Sam read off of the short profile he made of Sally Jackson.

"Perseus? As in the Greek Hero Perseus? The one who faced the Gorgon Medusa and saved that chick from Poseidon?" Dean asked, his voice taking on an incredulous tone.

"Yeah yeah right, that's who the kid is named after." Sam's voice trailed off, "Uh Dean? How did you know that?"

"I watched Clash of the Titans. The old version not the new one. The new one sucks." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah okay, but the important thing here is that Sally made and sold a statue that had an uncanny likeness to her missing husband." Sam gave Dean a weird look.

"Yeah so? The woman's an artist. What's so strange about that?"

"Her husband was reported missing after she made and sold that statue. She made a lot of money off of it Dean. I don't think it's a coincidence that her husband went missing after she made money off her statue."

"So what is your theory behind this Sally Jackson?" Dean turned down a lane and drove up to the next apartment building where their next witness lived. "Do these people not live in proper houses?"

"I don't know Dean. I don't have one yet but this Sally Jackson doesn't sit well with me. Something about her is not quite right. It's like all of a sudden after her husband went missing she ran into a slew of good luck. It's too lucky to be a coincidence." Sam looked out the window and up at the chrome colored building.

Sam didn't like coincidences, especially when they were on a case like this. Dealing with gods were a tricky business, just look at what happened with Artemis and Prometheus. Nothing in Sam's life was as it seemed and Sam suspected that this woman, Sally Jackson wasn't as she seemed.

Sam didn't know how both equally wrong and right he was. Sally wasn't what she seemed…but neither was her son.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh my word, i cannot describe the amount of extreme happiness and just sheer joy i feel for the reception of this fic. Thank you so much to everyone who has read it and followed/faved it. Thank you to my reviewer! Ahh. **

**So to continue on i have put a timeline on this fic. It takes place after the Supernatural episode featuring Prometheus but not before the next episode. Also in the percy jackson world if i had to put a time stamp on it, it would happen about a year after Blood of Olympus i guess, with some minor (okay major) Universe Alterations, such as no one has died and all your favorite characters are around and yay united camps whoop whoop (and everyone is a year older).**

**Thank you again for such great reception of this and please Read and Review!**

**And if you have time please check out my other **(less well developed but kind of promising)** fanfic, The Realm of Neptune. ****Thanks very much!**


	3. Mr American Pie

Sam and Dean sat in the half closed off restaurant within Grand Central Station, their eyes pretending to be roving around but actually focused on the Candy store just across the room.

"So this Sally woman, she works in a candy store right?" Dean questioned, removing his eyes from the candy store and now towards the menu in front of him.

Junior's Restaurant gave the two hunting brothers a perfect view of the Candy store where their next witness Mrs. Sally Jackson worked. The candy store was called Sweet on America, and was a small local candy store that sold a variety of candy, chocolate and confectionery delights. Dean could see two people bustling about in their red, white and blue striped uniform, smiling and greeting. He wasn't quite sure who Sally Jackson was but he pegged it on the older grey haired woman.

She had to be seeing that when her precious little juvenile delinquent of a kid had been on the news for kidnapping he was 11 and that was only about seven years ago making him about eighteen, if Dean's math was correct. Hey seven years ago sounded…familiar.

Dean nudged Sam in side roughly, potentially bruising his little brother though probably not. Sam had been taken as the vessel of Satan, had drunk demon blood and had been killed multiple times. Sam could handle anything, not to mention the fact he was built like a steel tractor.

"Ow! What Dean?" Sam answered, his voice annoyed at his brother for hurting him.

"Dude this kid went on his kidnapping violent spree the same time I picked you up from Stanford!" Dean said wide eyed.

Sam gave him a baleful look, as if he could care less. It was a coincidence alright, but not one they should focus on at the moment. Sam turned his eyes back to the candy store, his eyes following the two visible workers inside.

"Hi I'm Sharon, and I'll be your waiter for the day. What can I get for you boys?" a peppy college age girl asked, a pen and pad in hand, looking expectantly at the two suited guys in front of her.

"I'll have the chef's burger and a beer." Dean snapped his menus close with a flick of his wrist.

"Okay a burger and for you?" she flicked her eyes to Sam. Her eyes quickly appraised him and she tucked a piece of bright blue hair behind her head.

Dean chuckled a little and nudged Sam's foot.

"Hmm oh, I'll have this. And a water." Sam haphazardly pointed to some random item on the menu and smiled quickly at the girl and flicked his eyes back.

"Okay. Anything else? No, alright then." She smiled, a little less charmingly after Sam flat out ignored her but she kept on smiling.

"Dude she was definitely checking you out. She's kinda cute too. Artsy." Dean said hastily after the waitress left to deliver their orders to the kitchen.

"Dean look, look!" Sam nearly jumped out his seat.

A whole group of teenagers walked into the small candy store every single one of them laughing and talking.

"Dean that kid, the tall one wearing the blue shirt? Dean that's Percy. That's Sally Jackson's kid." Sam flicked through the sheets of his notes trying to pull out a. image.

"Yeah Sam well what do you suggest we do huh? Should we just go in there guns blazing, busting the door down? Come on Sammy think! I say we do as planned and wait and meet her at her apartment." Dean said logically seeming as if he wanted to for once do things by the book. When in actuality Dean just really wanted a bite of that burger he could smell cooking from the nearby grill.

"Dean are you feeling okay? First off you start being knowledgeable about mythology and now you want to wait to meet Ms. Jackson?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Now you on the other hand you are starting to worry me." Dean mumbled under his breath.

After a short delay of about ten or so minutes the waitress finally returned with both plats of food in hand, Sam's apparently being the "Gut Busting, Triple Decker, Heart-Choker Mexican Burrito Slathered in Killer Cheese Sauce".

"Can I get you anything else? We have cheesecake. Our cheesecake is famous in Grand Central Station, and around New York." Sharon smiled.

"Cheesecake? Who puts cheese and cake together? That's just wrong." Dean grumbled, his renowned hatred of cake coming to the forefront of the situation once again.

"Technically it is pie Dean. It's baked in a crust." Sam snickered as the waitress glanced back and forth between the two brothers.

Dean gave Sam a dry disgusted look, and looked at the waitress.

"We do have a lovely selection of pies available. Our blueberry pie is delicious, as is our strawberry and rhubarb and banoffee pies." Her smile faltered a little.

"Ohh banoffee. I'll have a slice of that and a slice of blueberry." Dean grinned.

"Nothing for me thanks." Sam grimaced as he poked at his meat laden entre.

"So about this Sally chick. What else do we got on her?" Dean asked, as he once again stuffed his face full of meat.

"She got married about two years ago to a local school teacher a Mr. Paul Blofis. She attends night classes to study art and she is currently sending he son to private school, which he attends with a multitude of longtime friends." Sam read off.

"Blofis? Blofis?" Dean asked suspicion in his tone.

"Yeah Dean

that's his name. It's weird." Sam shrugged.

"Do you think he had something to do with the first husband's disappearance?" Dean asked as run some of his fries through the meat grease on his plate.

"Maybe." Sam picked through his artery clogging meal for something remotely edible to eat.

"And here is your pie. Enjoy!" the blue haired waitress set down the plate of pie and left the cheque with it.

Dean grinned like a child and abandoned his burger for the warm, whipped cream topped pie. He began shoveling in the blueberry pie faster than he could chew and swallow, his lips becoming stained slightly with the blue dye used within the filling.

Sam looked up disgustedly from Dean to face the candy shop. Those kids were still in there. He watched them intently, trying to keep track of their movements. Something was not right with these kids, something about them stirred a familiar and uneasy feeling in his stomach.

But as Sam was watching the kids, two figures were watching him. One from the shadows with frown gracing his face.

The other was standing by a fountain, an equally displeased frown on his face.

The Winchesters had no idea what was going on, and what would happen to them.

* * *

**Author's note: OKAY SO I am not so happy with this chapter simply because i dont like the way sam and dean comes across. And also i wasn't ready to introduce Sally Jackson in yet.**

**That being said thank you to my reviewers and the awesome follower feedback i've been getting. Secondly i will be updating this less slowly than i have been since school is starting and i am currently picking back up with the book thing i am writing.**

**Happy News Years by the way.**

**And Lastly please please please review my other PJO story. I know it sucks but i would really like feedback simply because i have a interesting story line going on there and i am going to *hopefully* address some of those questions you have for them demigods (like what to girl demigods do when they have to go on a ques when mother nature come bearing her monthly gift).**

**THANK YOU AGAIN, HAVE A GOOD NEW YEARS!**


	4. I Swear to God I'm Gonna Save the World

Sam tugged at his suit jacket and straightened his pants. It had been a long day of interviewing witnesses and Sam had finally come to the one witness he felt had something. What he thought she knew, he wasn't sure but it was something that could lead him to finding out exactly what he wanted to know about the god troubles that was plaguing new York.

Sam and Dean mainly worked through small cities and town district purging the cities one by one of their problems but to save such a large city. Man that would put him in hunter history. Not that he cared about that really but that would make him feel better.

Dean ran a finger through his short hair and picked at something in his teeth. They were in his car, his Baby he called it. This car, this wonderfully impervious car had been to Hell and back just as its owner had.

Dean saw a speck from between his teeth and leaned in close to get a good look at it so he could efficiently remove it from his teeth.

"Hello Dean." A rough voice said from in the backseat.

Dean jumped with a start and banged his head, and well combed hair on the car roof.

"Damn it Cas! Don't just pop in on me like that. We need to get you a bell or something." Dean hastily rubbed his head in a vigorous manner. This action only proceeded to muss up his hair, a feat which bought a slight scowl to his face.

"What do you want?" Dean turned his torso to look back at the blue eyed angel behind him.

"I do not want anything Dean. I came here to tell you that your pursuit of this case you are working on is futile." Cas squinted his eyes.

"Oh and why is that?" Dean asked his voice mildly interested and suspicious.

Dean was always suspicious when Cas told them not to do something because it usually meant something along the lines of " If you do the thing you will regret it in about a few months' time". That being said Dean usually found the thing Cas told him not to do to be very fun and dangerous and full of killing.

"Because Dean you are trespassing into territory that not even God or us angels have power over. There are other gods Dean, and some of them are more powerful than…" Cas trailed off thinking for a moment before continuing, "let's just say that some of them have more power within their territory than certain other beings."

Dean gave Cas a kind of confused and realization look before leaning towards Cas.

"Are you saying that God has no power within other gods realms?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably, and nodded.

"Yeah something like that." Cas mumbled under his breath.

"Well if God can't help us then we'll help ourselves." Sam shrugged.

He turned to look at Cas but the angel had disappeared as per usual. Where he had went, neither of the brothers knew.

The brothers' Impala drove quickly to reach the Jackson apartment, and by each passing mile Sam grew more anxious. His fingers didn't stay still, his body jiggled and twitched nervously. He looked like a teenager about to meet his first date at her house, knowing full well that he would have to meet the girl's father.

Dean noticed this odd behavior and wondered what his brother was so nervous about. He thought about what exactly could be the problem.

Maybe it was the case itself? Nah, it couldn't be. They had worded cases dealing with mysterious sightings and gods before so this shouldn't be the problem.

Perhaps it was the woman they were investigating. Maybe during that year off when Dean was down under and Sam was going around with Samuel he had had a little thing with this Sally Jackson woman.

Dean took his eyes off the road and looked at his brother. He watched him for a bit and then shook his head. No. Sam's kind of woman was tall, cunning and supernatural. This Sally woman was definitely not supernatural. She was too meek, to beautifully human to be some kind of non-human creature. After a while you begin to notice who is and who isn't so human.

Dean pulled up to the apartment building and parked outside the tall building. Sam was practically jumping out of his skin, ready to get out of the car.

Dean locked the door with haste as Sam reached for door handle. Sam grabbed the door and yanked it. He paused and yanked it again, almost ripping the handle off.

"Dude! Whats with this?" Sam whined.

"Whats your deal Sammy? Why are you so eager to do this case. I mean, I love working cases as much as the next hunter but you seem especially anxious." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his little brother.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean hard in the eye, "Dean we just finished the case with Prometheus. Dean we failed that case-"

"What do you mean, we saved the kid and his mom." Dean interrupted.

"Dean we failed that case. Prometheus died Dean. We didn't save him. We barely saved the kid, Dean. I'm tired of only half saving people and half doing things. I want to finally save everyone. I hate, I hate that I am unable to be the hero that we pretend to be. Heroes save everyone Dean, I wanna save everyone. At least once. Before I finish these trials, I wanna be the real hero. Just once." Sam's voice got thick with emotion.

Sam didn't really show his emotion. Neither of the brother did. But Sam especially didn't show such vulnerable emotions. Dean was taken aback but his brother's heartfelt speech.

Dean gave Sam a slight, proud smile and patted him on the shoulder. He unlocked the door and cracked open his door.

"Well let's get going Hero."

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of the apartment, number 12 O. Dean gestured to Sam and Sam smiled and knocked on the door with a rapid quick knock.

The door opened and a woman, with long straight fawn colored hair. A few light grey streaks dotted her hair, but that was the only thing that made her look more mature. She was quite, well beautiful. Actually she was very beautiful with these wonderful aqua marine colored eyes the sparkled beneath the washed out glow of the fluorescent lights.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked wiping her hands off on her dish towel.

The smell of bake goods and something spicy lingered in the air behind her. Dean breathed in deep and gave a gaping sighing sound.

"Uh yes, I am looking for a Sally Jackson. I am looking to talk to her about her former husband, a mister Gabe Ugliano." Sam stifled a laugh when he read out the man's name.

Turned into a statue and stuck with a name like Ugliano, man did this guy have the worst luck. A puzzled look fell over her face and noise rasped from behind her.

"That's me and what do you want to know about Gabe?" Sally asked.

"Ma'am can we take this inside." Sam coughed.

Sally looked behind her and frowned slightly. Shouting and laughter echoed from behind her. Her blue eyes clouded over, turning this slate grey color.

"Mom is everything okay?" a smooth teenage boy voice shouted from within this apartment.

"Yes, we just have some men from the-" Sally twisted to look at Sam.

"FBI ma'am." Dean barked.

"FBI. They have some questions to ask me about Gabe." Sally smiled nervously.

The sounds from behind her quieted down and hushed whispers could be heard.

"Come in, please." Sally smiled this bright award winning smile and beckoned the brothers inside.

"Thank you." The boys said in unison, taking a step forward.

And what they saw within that living room, well it shocked them… but only slightly.

* * *

**Authors excited but pretending to be relaxed notes: Oh my gosh the amount of great feedback and awesomeness i have recieved from this story has be crying i swear! Ahh you guys are so lovely thank you so much. I will be answering some of your questions or whatever in these notes as well. But before i say that i am just so grateful and just ahh emotions! I am unsure about this chapter (especially Sam's speel) , but im just very happy about this feedback.**

**Okay question time:**

** My lovely guests: **_Oh my god thank you so much! i wish i had a face to say thanks to!_

** Hibarilova18: Yes i agree about how more mature and probably more skilled they are. And bias, no thats just your opinion and i understand exactly where you are coming from. Nad yes i agree but i think i will try to have the winchesters be tough/er than the pjo characters but also have them awed by their world. I mean imagine learning about the gods and then learning all your ideas may be ill concieved and very ignorant. And that being said you gave me a fabulous idea for a future interaction between the Winchesters and the PJO character ;) and thank you so much ahhhhh!**

** FavFan : ah ha yeah well now you know why. Sam just wants to have everyone have a happy ending and bring some peace to everyone. i dont know if this seems OOC but i feel like the boys both probs want this to happen especially in their more recent cases since someone always dies/ something always seems to go wrong.**

**Also as always please R&R and please check out my other stories if you don't mind. Nad if you have any more questions hen just review and i'll answer them in the next chapter's A.N.**


	5. Dude,Where's Our Not-So-Clever Title?

Well truthfully when I say slightly I mean it shocked only half of the pair of brothers. Sam was completely unfazed by what he saw before him, in fact if it hadn't been for Dean's sudden look of shock and wonder Sam most likely wouldn't have noticed the thing on table.

And Dean, well let's be honest. Dean was shocked to his core, in fact he was stunned. He could have literally dropped to his knees and have begged for mercy from Sally Jackson and her brood of teenagers.

Yes what Dean saw was a buffet catered to his special dietary requirements. There was food and food galore, enough to feed Dean for an entire week. Stacked high were piles of steaming burgers, some warm and normal others hot and with blue tinted buns and what smelt like bleu cheese.

Plates of sandwiches ranging from some weird vegetarian mixture that would probably have appeased Sam and some other rather tasty looking meaty delights. Again some of these were resembling a smurf, but Dean couldn't care less. They smelt like heaven.

And the kicker of Dean's wonder trip, of his stomach fiasco, or his personal gastronomy undoing came when he saw the largest, most beautiful, best smelling pie he had ever seen in his entire life. He smelt the warm flaky, buttery crust tinted a ghastly shade of cobalt and could smell the warm sweet summery scent of blueberries and wait, yes strawberries permeating from the source of it at in the center of the table.

To Dean Winchester this was a hero's feast, a meal fit for a king. A meal Dean would have loved to eat, well except for all the blue stuff.

"Right this way. Let's move to the kitchen, the living room is a little tight right now." Sally said a she made her way past the table of delectable goods that Dean Winchester would have loved to sample.

As the brothers entered the kitchen the sound of a girl came from the living room, her accent slightly of those found in Los Angeles.

"So why all the blue food again Percy?" she asked as a myriad of giggles were heard after wards.

This laugh was accompanied by a groan. Sam's ears perked up at the sound of the name Percy. His heart raced a little, he was so close to finding the root of this case, the very kid that started it all.

Sally sat herself at the island within the kitchen and gestured to the two large men in front of her to take seat at the island. Sam sat daintily down, a frown on his face as he did. He noticed that he couldn't quite fit in these chairs as he hung off it a little and his legs were squashed up against the base of it.

Dean plopped down next to him, a wistful look on his face. Sam reckoned it was from the sensory overload Dean had from witnessing all that food.

"So Ms. Jackson my partner and I have a few questions for you. We were wondering about your ex-husband Gabe. Now can you tell me something about him? What was he like?" Sam leaned forward his best Just-doing-my-job face on.

Sally sighed and looked up at Dean her large kaleidoscope eyes piercing Dean to his core. Something about Sally reminded Dean of his mother, something about the way she walked, and the smell of her house and the way she smiled.

"Gabe was a poor choice as a husband. But I did what I could for Percy. He was… the only person I think that would have taken in Percy, what with our situation. But he was a cruel man, unkind and violent."

"Now what do you mean by 'our situation'? What situation were you in Ms. Jackson?" Sam inquired, his body posture showing that he was truly interested in hearing what she had to say.

Sally paused a little, her eyes going a little wide before laughing slightly. Dean glanced over to Sam who looked like he had caught the trickster with his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak.

"You know the single mother situation. Percy's dad died at sea and it must have been an awfully tough load to marry a woman who had another man's child. Especially since that man was dead. Don't you think that be a big thing to take on. Caring after these two people?" Sally smiled sadly, playing up the sad widow act.

Sally Jackson was quite good at that, she had learned a few tricks. She was truth be told quite happy with her husband, Paul. She loved him, she really did. As had she with Poseidon, but she was quite over Poseidon. Sure he was a god, and a very good loving god at that but she just didn't love him in the way she loved Paul. She loved Paul in a here and now way, and Poseidon she loved only in her dreams.

A sort of fleeting half whisper of a love. A memory of a love perhaps. The kind of love that Romeo and Juliet had experienced in their few short moments together, passionate and deep but short lived, well at least for her it was. Poseidon on the other hand, well that was a matter to be discussed on another day.

"Yes, right. You said he was 'cruel, unkind and violent'. Would you care to elaborate on this statement?" Sam pressured, hoping to catch her in a lie. He knew there was something strange about this family, something to do with the victims and the disappearances and everything. He had a gut feeling, one he was sure to follow.

"What I mean was that Gabe was violent. He was mean, nasty and overall just a vindictive person. To be more specific Special Agent…Bowie Gabriel had a tendency to hit me." Sally flinched slightly at the memory.

She was a strong woman, brave and fearless and ready to take on the world. But the strong could only handle so much and the gentle could only keep it together so long. This was Sally Jackson's breaking point, the beatings she received form her scummy ex-husband. It would have only taken a kindred soul to have fixed her, and it did. She fixed herself. Sally Jackson was no damsel in distress, but an empress, a knight, a warrior queen.

Dean's stomach clenched with a white hot anger. He on some deep level sympathized with her, he felt her pain. How dare anyone hit a woman, how anyone dare hit a child? Dean didn't take kindly to those who preyed on women and children. Especially women like Sally Jackson who did nothing but protect her brood, as a mother should.

"And you wanted revenge for this? Or perhaps it was your son who wanted to avenge his mother?" Sam suggestively said, his normal kind caring character becoming suspicious and prying.

Dean nudged Sam roughly under the table. He wasn't taking too kindly to Sam's new mode of questioning. He didn't particularly like this style Sammy was trying out. It was usually him who grilled the hard cases and even then he was pretty gentle, not at all rough like those of ordinary police.

Sally glared at Sam from underneath the hair that fell in her face. She had never really gotten angry at anyone. But this FBI against was beginning to make her blood boil. She almost replied with a tart retort when a knock on the balcony window stopped her in her tracks.

"Mom it must be Nico!" a voice yelled from the living room.

Sally's slight anger vanished and she hopped up with a slight excuse me to the agents. She ran over to the balcony window peeped her head outside and laughed as she said a few words.

She ducked back in and retook her seat. The brothers Winchester never took their eyes off her, watching her every move as she darted around the little kitchen.

A boy wrapped in a bomber jacket ducked into kitchen from the window. Dean looked down at the cup before him that had somehow magically been whipped there. He picked it up and took a couple of sniffs at it before burying his nose within it for a good few minutes, slowly tasting the sweet chocolaty goodness of this weird warm malted drink.

The boy in the jacket had long dark hair that almost reached his shoulders, Sam noted. He took in more of the boy's appearance. He had dark flat eyes that sparked with a maniacal look every few seconds. Sam had seen that look within many killers that he had faced. He looked almost, Italian except for the fact that his skin had this unusual sickly pale grey color about him. Almost as if her were bones, old bones but bones nonetheless.

Sam was taking in his presence when he was suddenly struck out o the blue by this cold feeling. This intense presence of Death. And before Sam knew it he was having flashbacks.

He could feel the heat as he watched Jess burn on the ceiling. Sweat formed under his arms and in the crook of his elbows as he watched the pyre of his father burn before him. He saw and felt Dean dying a million times, in a million different ways like when they were stuck in the Mystery Spot.

Sam knew, deep in his stomach that these Death vibes and these flashbacks were triggered because of this kid.

"Tyson, come on! I told you Ella is with Rachel. They'll be over later!" the boy named Nico yelled out the window his eyes trained on the so-called FBI Agents faces.

"Yes! Coming!" yelled a warm childlike voice from outside.

Dean looked up as a pair of scratched up thick legs swung in. Then a torso long and thick, bigger than him and at least a few inches wider. A head and finally arms followed as a resonating thump rocked the kitchen. Shaggy brown hair and smears of sticky peanut butter covered the face of the newly entered giant. He was at least six feet tall, with massive basketball made hands at his side.

He looked up and it took a moment to realize what he was seeing. Childlike teeth in a massive smiling mouth surrounded by globs of peanut butter and red jelly. A smallish round nose that was cute in a way.

And smack dab in the middle of the boy's face that is if you could call that massive creature of flesh and peanut packed condiments a boy in the child sense of the word, was one large brown cow eye, surrounded by long dark brown eyelashes.

Dean Winchester jumped to his feet, a dagger in hand and a gun ready to be drawn at any moment. He tensed up into a slight crouch with his non dominant hand thrown out in front of Sally.

He was so focused on the monster that stood before him that Dean didn't notice his brother having a conniption right next to him, or the fact that a crowd had drawn in from Dean's apparent yell of shock at the sight of the Cyclops child fidgeting only six feet away from his blade's tip.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well first off i'm going to address every new reviwer/favoriter/follower by saying wow thank you! this is actually my most successful story on and im so glad its this one, i think this one is probably the one i work the hardest on. So thank you!**

**Secondly to answer the reviewers: i promise i wont make Percy and the boys(and hazel, annabeth, piper and all those fabulously lethal pjo girls) better the winchesters. Everyone's gotta lose sometime.**

**Anyways to end this before i end this if you guys want other chacters to make cameos then im all up for it, unless its someone's OC or something simply because i cant do it since its not my creation. But yeha if you want any camper to make an appearance and i'll try to fit them in :)**

**And this fic will be updated on a less frequent basis due to school. I will update it on a monthly basis and if i can get it out sooner i will, but i can make no promises *flinches and waits for yells***

**So yes thanks you, please read and review (i hope i got sally right, id hate to botch such a great character) and if you have time (or wish to laugh at how poorly i can write) then please check out my other fics. **


	6. They're Friends with the Monster

The boy, the one with dark circles under his eyes and a pale complexion drew a black sword from out of somewhere Sam couldn't see from his position behind to Dean. The boy pointed it at Dean, his eyes glowing with a dark fiery heat behind them.

Sam registered the fierce protection look within that boy's eyes. He had seen it many times, in Dean's eyes, in Bobby's eyes, in Cas' eyes, but never had he seen it within his own.

A startled noise came from the entrance of the apartment's kitchen and Sam's eyes flicked over to where the noise came from. If Sam hadn't been entirely aware of the seriousness of the situation before his eyes concerning Dean and his attack on some poor kid then Sam probably would have done something equivalent to police-like fangirling.

Standing before him in the flesh was Percy Jackson. The Percy Jackson. He was the kid that had caused a nationwide search and hunt mission. HE had been painted as the bad guy at first and then it was shown that he was a hero.

Sam remembered the case very well, simply because at the time while they were on a separate case this kid was on the news everywhere. At the time Sam hadn't paid any real attention to the news and the case what with his emotions all jumbled after the death of his girlfriend Jessica, but he did recall the fact that he found something peculiar about the case, something not quite right about it.

Little did Sam Winchester know back then that the case would come back and bite him.

Percy stood in the entrance of his kitchen, his sword Riptide drawn in front of him. He watched as the so-called FBI Agent point a wickedly sharp dagger at Tyson, his younger brother. He was half furious and half worried.

It wasn't every day that a person drew a weapon on Tyson. Most people thought that Tyson was some weird giant kid, yeah but those that did react badly to him almost always knew that Tyson wasn't like normal kids.

They could see through the Mist, the special magic that obscures the divine form those who are mundane. Usually it wasn't a problem if people did see through the Mist, I mean if they did then they were sometimes allies of the gods and sometimes they just didn't end up doing anything, just living their lives acknowledging that people were different.

However when they went and did insane things like pulling knives on little kids then well they ended up causing more trouble than good.

As it seemed to be the case with the FBI Agent within Percy's kitchen.

Sam looked back at his brother and with a startling realization saw tht his brother was point his monster hunting knife at a little kid.

Of course Sam had noticed the knife in Dean's hands but he had not really registered it in the sense that he would be aware of the situation fully.

"Dean, Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like Sam? There's a monster in the kitchen Sam. It's got one eye and it's massive." Dean shouted his eyes still trained on the confused Cyclops before him.

"What are you talking about? Dean look at yourself you have a dagger pointed at a little kid." Sam said in disbelief.

Sam's vision and Dean's vision were quite different. By Dean's line of sight he saw a monster, a big monster with one eye. And Sam well Sam saw a big little kid with peanut butter smeared around his mouth and a scared expression in his eyes.

"Sam he's not some little kid. He's a monster." Dean spat.

"He's not a monster, he's a Cyclops. There is a big difference." A blonde hair girl stepped in front of the boy wielding the bronze colored sword.

"Yes. Cyclopes are children of Poseidon. We are good and we help. I am not a monster." Tyson mumbled, his eye watering up.

"Oh geez now it's crying!" Dean muttered as he started to lower his dagger.

Dean hated it when people cried, especially kids. Even freakishly monstrous kids.

"I am not a monster. I help Daddy. And I help big brother Percy." Tyson sobbed, large teardrops falling down his face.

"Dean you made the kid cry." Sam said accusingly his and stretched out in front of him gesturing at Tyson.

"Wha-I-No!" Dean gaped, astonished by how quickly the situation had turned on him.

Jason Grace gave a little smirk and leaned down to whisper inconspicuously in the ear of his girlfriend Piper. Piper stood with her lips parted slightly and her kaleidoscope eyes twinkling in the soft light of the kitchen.

"It's scary how good you are becoming at influencing people like that." Jason whispered into piper's ears, gently moving a little signature braid of hers form in front of her ear.

"I just wanted to diffuse the situation. Everyone seemed a little hotheaded." Piper said breathlessly.

For the past few months Piper had been trying to test the limit of her Charmspeak. She found that she was able to influence people even while whispering. She usually had to use her normal voice but with whispering she was able to Charmspeak a little better to a much louder amount of people. See what happened when she did that was by whispering people could only just hear Piper. And because of that they strained to hear her thus making them focus more on her words.

And Piper found that it worked successfully every time. In the beginning oh there was some muck-ups but now it worked like a Charm.

"Piper Mclean with these powers of yours you could take over the world." Jason mumbled.

"Yeah well aren't you glad I'm not evil." Piper smiled.

"I think it's best if we all just head to the living room and try and explain the situation. Both of us." Sally Jackson stood up and gave a pointed look at the two brothers.

Dean rubbed at his temples. He could feel a splitting headache coming on. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: wow lets just be honest here this is probably the worst chapter i have written. looking back all those chapter i labeled as bad werent horribl, they were actually alright.**

**Sorry if this seems rushed as i was rushing myself. i knew that if i didnt put something up i wouldnt get around to writing it period. **

**okay question/review time:**

** Krazyfanfiction1: hmm actually since they already addressed this problem before the actual set date of where i am writing this i dont think i can re-write that entire story arc since it was already taken care of. however if i can i'll try and bring it up in the storysme point later.**

** Allan : okay i wont. I'll try and make both sides as evenly matched as possible. there will be instances where the winchester wont understand things about thepjo world and vice versa. i mean look in this chapter dean just freaked out bc he didnt understand tyson. but i promise i wont favor any side, both will be equally matched.**

**i hope you guys like it and as alway R&R and if you have time check out my other writings! xox**


	7. Fight Club or is it Fight the Fairies

Percy Jackson sat backwards on a chair his arms resting on the back of the old wooden chair he had moved into his mother's living room. He stared across the room at the two large men sitting on his couch taking up approximately a quarter of the space.

The green eyed one sat directly across from Percy, his eyes in focus and giving a rather 'I'm tough and i can probably beat you up in one second flat' look at Percy. Percy groaned internally. This guy reminded him of Clarisse La Rue when he had first met her, the feeling that he thought he was tough and cool.

So in general this guy, this fake, gun toting, dagger wielding maniac just screamed bully. And as we all know Percy Jackson, savior of the world, Demigod extraordinaire hated bullies, especially those that never grew out that immature self-demeaning phase as a teen.

Percy just had the urge to punch him in the nose. Which was unusual for one of our great heroes since Percy Jackson was rarely ever prone to initiating violence. Oh sure he participated in it on occasion (try every damn day) but he rarely ever started fights. Especially those with older men who looked like they could quite honestly kick Percy's godly butt from here to San Francisco.

But Percy didn't care. No really he didn't, the only thing he really cared about at this moment was the guy who had pulled a knife on Tyson.  
Percy cared about very few people in this world, and when 'care' is stated it meant as deeply care, as in would give up life for care. The amount of people he cared for had increased over over the past summer, and well if you insult one of these people which might i add included Tyson, well someone was going to get hurt.

Who in Zues' name had given this complete and utter douche the right to pull a knife, a bloody sharp knife on his little brother. Sure Tyson was large and sometimes intimidating and could be a little scary whenever he mimicked people but that doesn't give you a right to try and stab him. Tyson wasn't scary in the least way.

Percy looked over at his brother, and saw Tyson trying to fit his large cyclops fist into the jar of peanut butter but having difficulty. Annabeth giggled and handed him a large spoon, which earned her a large hug and squeals of glee as he dug in.  
Percy sighed with relief. Yeah not scary at all.

He was somewhat glad that Tyson wasn't bothered by being held at knife point but that seemed to be a normal thing in the day and the life of a demigod child. Not that Tyson was a demigod but yes, you get the drift.

He was Percy's brother and that was all that mattered. Percy gritted his teeth and looked over at those men that had invaded his home.  
"So..." the giant, one with hair that would make a nymph jealous looked at Percy, desperately trying to start some sort of awkward conversation to break the tension within the room.

"So. Is that a normal thing you guys do. Y'know trying to stab little kids to death in kitchens? IS that FBI protocol?" a short elvish looking boy in the corner with shifty bright eyes and twitchy fingers asked, his hands flying over some do-hickey in his hands.

" We're not really FBI. And yeah when some weird one eye kid pops into a kitchen then yeh, you'd pull your knife out anytime." the green eyed one snorted as he kept one eye trained on Tyson.

"He's not weird he's a cyclops. Repeat after me Cy-clops. And how can you see his eye? Hazel i thought your steam thing blocked mortals view of the divine?" Leo asked, his hands wiping at some grease on the contraption, only stopping to give a sharp downward motion as he held his hands parallel.

"Its called Mist, Leo." the African American girl with hair like caramel sighed. "And yes it usually does. Maybe he's like Rachel, or like Percy's mom."

Leo just gave a whatever shrug and continued on tinkering. Percy snickered a little at that thought. Leo was a tinker...kind of like tinkerbell. Leobell. Despite Percy's completely hate filled mood, he was always one to laugh. to find humor in a bad situation. Thats what Annabeth loved about him.

Annabeth sighed, smiling as she saw Percy's don't-laugh-out-loud face. It was good to see him smiling. Seeing Percy smile wasn't rare it just wasn't as often as it used to be. Counseling had helped both of them. It had done their souls good.

It had done them good too. They had managed to begin to feel and act like themselves. Not that they would ever fully return to their previous ways but they would get as close as they could. They were almost there. They no longer clung to each other desperately, fearful of what would come after them next.

Annabeth and Percy no longer shared nightmares, only sweet dreams. Neither excluded their friends, and they rarely ever cried when the world became dark. But something about Percy had changed. Annabeth had changed too but what, she wasn't sure. Percy though had become darker, more like Nico than he normally was.

Sometimes, like a few moments ago she saw Percy glint with a dark murderous look. But those rarely ever lasted long. But those moments when she could see the very blood of Tartarus fill his eyes, well lets just say that not even Morpheus could soothe her fearful daytime nightmares.

"Right Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

"Sorry Hazel what was that?" Annabeth asked not even masking her ability to not listen to important things.

"Dean, that's the one with green eyes, must be able to see through the Mist. Thats the only way he could have seen Tyson." Hazel patiently repeated.

"Yes that's right. From what I've read either your born with it and continue to have it all your life or sometimes your...bestowed with it. But that rarely ever happens." Annabeth stated biting her lip in deep thought.

"Whoa what do you mean bestowed?" Dean asked irritation within his voice.

"Like given it... think of a blessing or a gift."

"like the time Dean was blessed by the Fairies, and went to Avalon?" Sam asked a hidden amused tone coating his voice.

"Like fairies fairies? Like winged girl creatures with magic?" Frank asked stupefied.

Sam gave a short head nod, his wild mane flicking into his face.

"Yeah except fairies don't exist so either you're lying, or you're lying. Someone better start telling the truth or" Percy trailed off.

All eyes snapped to him, most of them giving him a 'dude calm the heck down' look.

Dean Winchester, who may or may not have been the most bravest man on the planet, leaned forward towards Percy and growled under his breath.

"Or you'll do what, kid? Tell your mom on me. No offense miss." Dean muttered shooting an apologetic look at Sally who was on her way out of the living room.

"Well Percy thats not quite true. I was talking to Grover about elves and nymphs and he said its not uncommmon for humans to mistake nymphs and young gods for fairies and elves." Nico mumbled from the corner, his eyes focused on Percy.

"Young gods are also known to whisk humans to Olympus and sometimes to play tricks on them, they give them the Gift of Sight." Annabeth nodded.

"Wait hold up, so you're telling me that Dean was whisked to Olympus. The Olympus? The home of the gods?" Sam held up a hand and interrupted the beginning of the gee-facts flow that was beginning to stem out of Annabeth and Nico.

Somehow after the summer they had managed to become really good friends despite Nico previously having a crush on Annabeth's boyfriend.  
It made Percy very satisfied to know that two of his most treasured people got along so well, and it was never said that Hades and Athena never got along.

"Well yes, he did. The other signs are pretty obvious." Annabeth sighed.

"Signs? What signs?" Dean looked up at Annabeth's imposing figure as she stood next to Percy and put a calming but restricting manner.

"Well to start off, you can see Tyson's true form. Secondly many handsome young men are abducted by young gods. They like shiny new playthings. They rarely take things seriously. And well coupled with the last sign, I'm almost positive that you were abducted by our family."

"Yeah what's the last sign?" Sam asked, leaning in closer.

"Your eyes. Their green."

"So? You're boyfriend has green eyes too!" Dean snapped defensively.

"Yeah, but your's are different. You're eyes are too green. They're dryad colored, _chlorophyll on steroids green._ Unnatural eyes. You have supernatural eyes." Nico sighed from the corner, boredom coating his voice, as if he had anywhere better to be.

"SO you're saying because my eyes are abnormally green that it show's I've been godnapped? You've got to be fricken kidding me. A bunch of kids are telling me that they're experts on gods? Come on Sam, this case is closed." Dean made a motion to Sam indicating he should get up and move.

Dean made his way towards the door, trying to maneuver himself around legs and chairs that crowded the room.

"Just, just humor me would you. How do you guys know so much about gods and the divine?" Sam asked, a slight smile creeping unto his face.

Frank threw a nervous look at Annabeth, hoping a signal of some kind would be given to have an okay all clear. Frank had matured alot since the summer began. He was a leader, natural born but a leader always knew when it was time to step back and let some take the wheel. And as everyone knew Annabeth would be the best person to take command when it came to dealing with people.

"Isn't it obvious, we're demigods. We've saved the world, defeated evil. I guess you could say we are the big shots of this world." Leo bragged from the corner, his evil mischievous grin settling on his face.

"Yeah right kid, sure." Dean snorted as he waited for Sam by the entrance.

"No, Leo's right. We've saved the world more times than you've count." Percy quipped from behind Annabeth his head sticking out from behind her body.

Dean gave a little head twitch and glared at the previously silent but now annoying brat that dared say anything like that to him. He wanted to so badly wipe that smug look off his face. If Dean Winchester hated anything in the world it was those bullying, smug upstart guys who thought that everything they did was great. Like friggen Dick Roman and all those Angels, and don't even get him started about Ruby that demon chick.

This kid, screamed smugness, what with his stupid I'm-better-than-you smile and by that steely glint in his eyes. He reminded Dean of those rich kids he had encountered when going to public schools and those few time he had to do stints in posh private schools like that one in that Ouran anime he had watched that one time, and would never admit to watching over and over again.  
Without a resonable second thought in his head Dean practically threw himself across the room and picked up Percy by the collar of his shirt and growled under his breath.

Oh things were not going well for the first encounter these two potential comrades were having, were they?

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here is another crppy chapter uploaded and though i say this everytime this one is actually very crappy. it was done late at night and my computer writing software is weird and yes wow bad night, ha. BUt thank you all i do have some comments to address and a little announcement to make and whatever so please stick around. **

**COmments:**

_ Hibarilova18: __**Nope i don't think Sam ever will, y'know them fairies are picky people ;)**_

_ Vida my Vida: __**wow a little over protective percy here, even a little angry dark percy here as well, i'll add in more overprotective type percy soon, though how i write that i have no clue! ha **_

___MLM24,9Kindsacrazy,caitlynisfab,MassiveFanGirlAlert: __**AHH THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH YOU ARE ALL HONESTLY TOO KIND, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_** CrystalClear98: I HOPE THIS SATISFIES THEE MINE BRETHERN! PLEASE MAKE ASTE AND ENJOY THINE SELF ON SUCH A TRIVIAL YET QUITE ENCHANTING PIECE OF BARDMENSHIP!**_

_**Announcement:**_

_**Well i've decided that like myself some of you must spend some time on tumblr and i have a tag for this story incase you want to see updates or ask me stuff and have me answer it like asap bc im always online. the tag is : huntas on olympus (hinters on olymus has stuff in it sooo yeah) and if at your request i will put chapter up on tumblr too. Also if you guys wanna put fan edits or like cool stuff and make me squeal/cry then tag it with huntas on olympus and yes i will cry and write a long blurbon your post (fanart would be cool too,, just saying...you know in case you ever wanted to... especially if you did it of my OC in my other story...no pressure and please dont find me pushy im just lettin you know...)**_

_**okay and second and third announcement/comment:**_

_the writing style for Percy's chapter is different simply because i am trying to differentiate the two 'povs' i.e the percy jackson world view and the supernatural view...so think to different narrators using 3rd person. ALSO i have written percy and dean as having views of each other that isnt in character on purpose, so if your reading it and ur like wow thats not dean then thats just part of my plan..._

**_ANNYWAAYS AGAIN THANK SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND STUFF AND AS ALWAYS DEARS PLEASE, FOLLOW, FAVORITE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES...which i plan to update in the near future...sometime soon...at least before the next xhapter of H.O.O..._**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
